


Careful Making Wishes in the Dark

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Your Mom always told you that sometimes angels answer wishes made on stars but you didn’t believe her until now.





	Careful Making Wishes in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 12 Days of Christmas Day 7  
> Prompt: Wishing Upon A Star  
> A/N: This one got a bit personal I’m afraid. I’m really missing my Mom at the moment so I thought comfort from a blue-eyed angel might be needed. Also, the Doctor Who mention in the fic is something I actually still have. I can’t bring myself to use them. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

You sighed sitting the cup down on the table beside you folding your arms tightly against your chest from the cold. Your work Christmas party was in full swing behind you but unfortunately, you weren’t feeling the spirit. There had been a cloud hanging over your shoulders as the holidays rolled around and despite your hope, it would vanish before Christmas arrived it had yet to do so.

   Your Mom loved Christmas and always found a way to make it special even if she was short on money. Despite many protests that she didn’t have to get you anything she refused, and even if it was something simple as a pack of  _Doctor Who_  post-it notes you cherished them because she bought them. But then in some cruel joke of the universe, she got breast cancer that decided to travel and within a year she was gone. How was it fair?

   You wiped at the tears praying no one came outside looking for you. The picnic table was a nice little refuge despite the temperature, but it gave you a chance to look up at the starry night sky. Something about winter always made the stars look even brighter as one dazzling one caught your attention. You used to make wishes as a child and your Mom always said on some nights an angel would hear and answer them. They certainly hadn’t heard them before. You closed your eyes with a deep breath, “I wish I could spend one more Christmas with you Mom.” You opened your eyes and nothing had changed. The stars still shined like diamonds and the Christmas music continued playing behind you. So much for angels listening to wishes.

    “Aren’t you chilly out here?” you turned quickly surprised to find a man sitting beside you. You hadn’t even heard the door open or felt him sit down beside you but yet there he was. He seemed young with a business suit hidden under a tan trench coat, unruly dark brown hair, and his eyes were blue behind any words you could use to describe them.

    “A bit I just needed a break from the party. Christmas can be overwhelming.”

    “I have noticed Christmas is a rather complicated human tradition,” he sits up straighter before meeting your eyes.

     You laugh at the comment, “Yeah a complicated human tradition is an understatement. I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

    “I’m Castiel and you are Y/N,” he smiles as he says my name. “I’ve heard much about you.”

    “Really? From who, I mean no offense but I’ve never even met you. I mean I don’t think I’ve ever seen at work and yet here you are,” you’re feeling a little more vulnerable now since you’re alone with this man who seems odd.

   “Your Mother, Y/M/N, she speaks about you often. She’s very proud of you,” you scramble away from him staring often him in confusion.

   “What are you talking about? My Mother is dead,” it hurts repeating it but the man is unsettling you.

   He stands in a placating gesture jumping off the bench of the picnic table, “I apologize I didn’t mean to upset you. I understand you miss your Mother so I’m here to answer your wish.”

   “My wish?”

   “Your Mother told you sometimes angels answer wishes and I promised the next wish you made I’d help keep that promise. Her heaven is one of my favorites to visit and we’ve become great friends.”

   “You’re crazy,” you snap backing away from Castiel. “Please just leave me alone.”

   He offers a sad smile before holding out his hand, “I swear I mean you no harm. Let me give you your wish and she can explain everything.”

   You shook your head in tears, “This is a sick joke! I miss my Mom every day but you can’t just show up claiming to be an angel and offer to give me a Christmas with my Mother. I’d give anything for that!” You yell and before your eyes, Castiel vanishes into thin air. You gasp stepping back when you collide with a warm body and turn to stare at the strange trenchcoated angel apparently. “I don’t understand.”

   He held out his hand once more, “Have a little faith.”

   With a swallow, you take his hand and he squeezes it reassuringly before the cold air seems to warm and you look around finding yourself inside a house. There is something familiar about it but at the same time not. It’s decorated for Christmas and the large tree has presents overflowing underneath. Castiel stays by your side as you look around the room looking at pictures that start to make sense. This is your Aunt’s house, but once your Grandparents house and the same place your Mom grew up. Mom had apparently found her way home.

   “Castiel, I don’t understand,” you kneel down looking at the presents confirming your Mom’s name next to her sisters and her parents. “How is this possible?”

   “Heaven isn’t one specific place. For each soul, there is a heaven and your Mother’s heaven is here as a child. Sometimes heavens shift so your Mother must be aware it’s almost Christmas.”

   “Cas…” “Y/N?” your words to Castiel die on your lips as you hear the last voice you ever expected. Castiel nods encouragingly before you turn facing the person you’ve missed, “Y/N, it really is you.”

    You can’t breathe as your Mom suddenly has her arms wrapped around your neck. It’s really her from her hair, her clothes, and the smell of the perfume she used to love. You cling on to her for what feels like forever before she pulls back cupping your face using her thumbs to wipe away the tears, “Mom, I miss you so much!”

   “I miss you too my little gargoyle,” you laugh at the name she used to call you as a kid.

   “I don’t understand that reference,” Castiel interrupts and for a moment you forgot he was in the room.

   “It was a cartoon I loved as a kid. I used to wear a sheet and pretend it was my wings,” you answer. “Mom used to yell at me for jumping off the furniture.”

   “She was an adventurous child, Castiel,” your Mom offers before pulling you to the couch. “How long do we have?”

   “I can spare an hour Y/M/N,” he nods and vanishes.

   “He’s really an angel?”

   “Yes he is Y/N,” your Mom takes your hand in hers. “But let’s not waste anytime baby.”

    For the next hour you reminisce with your Mother to all the Christmases before and those she’s missed in the three years she’s been gone. Both of you are aware the hour is ticking but it doesn’t dampen the feelings. For a brief moment, you’re back with your Mom and she’s giving you all the advice and laughter you’ve missed. Your Mom’s laughter always brought immense joy to you.

    “So does Castiel visit you often?”

    “He does when he can, but I think he has been visiting Earth more. He’s made friends with some hunters called the Winchesters.”

   “Hunters?”

   “Don’t worry about that honey. It’s a world I hope you’re never a part of,” your Mom looks over your shoulder with a frown. “Has it already been an hour?”

   “I’m afraid it has Y/M/N. I’ll give you time to say goodbye but then I must take her back,” to your surprise you can hear the sadness in Castiel’s deep voice.

   “Well you heard the handsome angel it’s time to go home Y/N,” your Mom’s smile breaks your heart because you’ve had a taste and how can you say goodbye again.

   “I don’t want to leave you alone Momma,” you wail pulling her back to you and crying into her chest. “I love you so much and I’m so thankful I was your daughter. I’m lost down there without you!”

    “Y/N, you are the strongest woman I know and I’m still your Mom whether I’m there or here,” your Mom whispers in your ear before stepping back. “I’m happy here and I’m not alone. My family is here and one day in the very distant future we’ll be here together again. You have a life that you need to live and I’ll be watching you every step of the way. I love you baby girl.”

    You smile through the tears kissing your Mom one last time before stepping back to Castiel, “I love you, Momma!” Castiel takes your hand as your close your eyes when the cold begins to seep back in.

    You open your eyes finding yourself back on the picnic table with Castiel next to you and the same song playing telling you that it had only been moments since you left here, “Thank you Castiel. I can never thank you enough for giving me that.”

    “It was my pleasure Y/N,” you look down and he’s still holding your hand but you don’t say anything because it’s been an emotional evening and you’re not ready for the angel to leave.

    “What are hunters, Castiel?” you ask remembering what your Mom had mentioned.

    “There is darkness in the world and hunters are the ones who run headfirst into danger making sure to keep the darkness at bay. Sometimes I help when I can but as your Mother told you it’s a world I hope you never have to know about,” Castiel releases your hand before standing. “I must return to my duties now.”

    “Will I ever see you again, Castiel?”

   The angel smiles, “I may drop in from time to time if I am able to. Your Mother warned me that I would become very fond of you and encouraged me to seek you out on my own.”

   You laugh imagining your Mom playing your wingman with the handsome angel. If anybody would do something like that it would definitely be your Mom, “You know that sounds exactly like something she’d do.”

    Castiel smiles again before it drops turning his head as if he’s listening to something in the distance. You watch him before his eyes meet yours again, “I’m sorry I must go I’m needed somewhere else. I will see you again, Y/N.”

    You walk forward kissing his cheek surprising yourself that he blushes in return, “I look forward to it, Castiel.” As soon as he name leaves your lips he vanishes with a sound of wings that you hadn’t heard before. You didn’t even know if he had wings, but then again you’d never met an angel before tonight and you highly doubt anyone would believe you if you tried to talk to someone.

    After meeting an angel and seeing your Mom again the party held no interest and you quickly headed home. Knowing sleep would be elusive you headed to your kitchen making tea when you turned on the light screaming when you found a man sitting at your kitchen table. He was handsome for an older fellow wearing a black suit with a red silk tie. He had a close shaved beard and despite yourself, you think about how attractive he was, but the thought vanished as he stands buttoning his jacket and moves closer to you. As he approaches the distinct smell of sulfur hits your nose as he stops right in front of you. He leans over sniffing you before his smile widens, “My, my Castiel does get attached quick.”

    “Who the hell are you?”

    “Crowley, King of Hell,” he replies with arrogance as he eyes you up and down. “So you’re the bird that Castiel broke the rules for letting you visit a soul in heaven?”

     “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you swallowed stepping back as he stepped forward keeping the distance the same.

      “You mean to tell me the little angel didn’t take you to see Mommie dearest for Christmas? A human in heaven is a big no-no up there and Castiel knows it. You’d think with the war with Raphael he’d spend his time focusing on more important matters.”

      “Listen, please just leave me alone. I don’t know anything I barely spoke with Castiel,” you whined knowing how pathetic you sounded.

      “I wish I could but I’m afraid I need leverage so sorry love,” his hand reaches out pressing to your forehead before you could blink causing you to collapse to the floor where Crowley motions for a minion who’d been hiding behind you to step forward. “Take her to my place and lock her up in the room I prepared for her. Let’s see if Castiel is more cooperative now that I have a human he’s grown attached to.” Crowley looks over using his hand pushing your hair from your face, “You should’ve been more careful which star you wished on for Christmas, Y/N. You never know when a demon may be listening in as well.”


End file.
